


Ikigai

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, SasuIno - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Yamanaka Ino é especialista em missões de infiltração e interrogatórios. Suas missões na ANBU têm crescido, assim como as dúvidas acerca da sociedade shinobi e o mundo atual em que vive. Nessa missão, ela precisa coletar informações secretas sobre armas, cada vez mais tecnológicas, que podem dar um fim a uma Vila ou um país com um simples apertar de um botão. Ino não está sozinha nessa missão, tem a ajuda do Nanadaime, Naruto e seu capitão da ANBU, Neji. Além disso, Uchiha Sasuke aparece quando ela menos espera.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino





	1. A flor em destaque

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa numa realidade alternativa onde o Clã Uchiha NÃO morreu.  
> O foco é na Ino, o casal é Ino e Sasuke.  
> Ikigai é uma palavra japonesa que se traduz como “a razão de ser” ou “aqueles objetivos de vida que nos fazem levantar todas as manhãs”.*** Via Google

A atenção de Yamanka Ino era direcionada para os castanhos sedutores do príncipe Showa, das ilhas do Norte. Ele possuía os cabelos escuros e lisos, que caíam pelas suas costas, jamais havia sido cortado, o que era uma tradição de sua família. As roupas que ele vestia também eram um costume do local de origem. Vestia uma hakama larga e cor de bronze, kimono branco e um par de sandálias com meia branca. Ele possuía uma voz agradável, mas com um tom malicioso, conforme a conversa com a Yamanaka se estendia, ela compreendeu que o príncipe estava em suas mãos. O primeiro passo de sua missão havia começado.

A celebração entre os grandes países shinobis, e alguns outros pequenos países, foi um presente da família real para estreitar as relações diplomáticas. As ilhas do Norte formavam-se a partir de um arquipélago que possuía grande exportação de produtos marítimos, inclusive o comércio de pérolas.

Vinham crescendo na política e se aproximando dentre os Senhores Feudais, os líderes dos países. As pérolas douradas, mais raras de se conseguir, era o objeto de consumo da realeza atual. E, com isso, o arquipélago cresceu e virou uma pequena potência econômica, sendo muito cortejada por grandes países que buscavam suas riquezas.

O rei e a rainha haviam se recolhido para seus aposentos no quarto andar do palácio, então os convidados eram entretidos pelos seus filhos, o príncipe Showa e a princesa Kora.

Acompanhada do Nanadaime Hokage, Ino, naquela noite, não foi apresentada como uma kunoichi de Konoha, mas a assistente do Hokage, de dotes finos e delicados, ao qual sua personagem necessitava. Ino usava uma peruca de tom avermelhado, jamais imaginou-se como uma ruiva. Naruto a elogiou, dizendo que ela se assemelhava muito com sua mãe, Kushina Namikaze. Ela agradeceu o elogio, pois a mãe do Hokage era de fato muito bonita. Mas vermelho não era sua cor.

“Ino, volte para perto do príncipe.” A voz de Hyuuga Neji, dentro do ouvido dela, a fazia recordar de que estava em uma missão. Sempre muito exigente, e não admitindo erros de execução nas missões, o capitão da ANBU a direcionava pela festa usando um ponto eletrônico em seu ouvido.

Enquanto isso, Naruto se ocupava de fazer charme para a princesa Kora, que era uma jovem bastante tímida e que se derretia cada vez que o Hokage lhe direcionava um de seus sorrisos cativantes e falava com animação sobre as suas aventuras perigosas no mundo shinobi.

Ino possuía um trabalho mais complicado nas mãos, pois o príncipe, embora se mostrasse sedutor, estava mais interessado em discutir assuntos políticos naquela noite. Ela então pegou uma taça de champanhe e virou-se, caminhando devagar na direção do grupo fechado de homens que conversavam.

A kunoichi reconheceu alguns daqueles homens, e provavelmente eles não a reconheceriam. Não, ainda havia um orgulho latente dentro deles por terem sido salvos por uma mulher. Não admitiriam em nenhum momento da vida que eram pouco capazes de sobreviverem a um ataque inimigo. Contudo, Ino girava os olhos para tais situações, e mostrava seu serviço.

O príncipe Showa abriu a roda da conversa e permitiu que Ino se posicionasse ao seu lado, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios, enquanto explicava para ela sobre o tema da conversa. Tentando ser o mais didático possível como eram a maioria dos homens naquela posição, sempre subestimando as mulheres bonitas que encontrava. O sorriso de Ino congelou e ela moveu a cabeça, fazendo perguntas bobas, para enrolar o príncipe, assim ele acreditaria o quanto ela era ingênua diante daquele assunto.

“Tente levá-lo para longe dos líderes, o jardim está vazio.” Neji continuou com a instrução. Ino sabia que ele estava com o byakugan ativado alguns quilômetros dali, enquanto ouvia tudo o que se passava na festa por causa do aparelho de áudio preso embaixo do vestido longo e cetim que ela usava.

Havia optado por uma vestimenta mais ocidental, uma vez que era exatamente com o que o príncipe se interessava. Antes da missão concretizar, Ino teve como trabalho conhecer melhor o seu alvo. Então ela conseguiu informações importantes como o tipo de mulher que o príncipe baixaria a guarda e levaria para o local que ela precisava estar sem chamar atenção. Seu quarto.

Caminhando pelo jardim, segurando o braço do príncipe, Ino engatou uma conversa sobre a floricultura de sua família. Aquilo era fácil, já que não era novidade que ela era boa com as flores e não precisava mentir sobre o assunto. Vinha fácil em sua mente tudo o que precisava falar.

— Aqui temos uma flor chamada Cativa, possui pétalas tão vermelhas quanto seu belo cabelo. — A mão do príncipe foi de encontro aos fios avermelhados, fazendo uma carícia em seguida.

— Não diga essas coisas, majestade.

Ino esforçou-se para corar e parecer tímida. Era sua missão mantê-lo ali, embora desejasse fazer parte da outra equipe da ANBU que invadia o palácio real naquele momento, em busca de documentos secretos sobre a aquisição de um armamento experimental que estava sendo desenvolvido para guerra. Por enquanto eram suposições, mas eles estavam ali justamente para descobrir a verdade. E foi com muito prazer que Naruto aceitou viajar para tão longe, deixando Konoha nas mãos de seu braço direito, Nara Shikamaru.

“Estamos com um problema, mantenha ele ainda aí.” Neji informou, fazendo a kunoichi tentar de todas as formas atrair mais a atenção do príncipe. “Faça o que for preciso.”

A voz de Neji começava a irritá-la, afinal, era fácil para ele dizer aquilo, já que, quem estava nos braços do príncipe era ela.

— Pode me mostrar agora essa bela flor? — Ino perguntou, direcionando um olhar sedutor, com seu melhor sorriso.

— Seria um prazer. — O príncipe passou a mão pela cintura dela, e Ino sentiu os dedos apertarem-na com força. — Você é tão bela, me pergunto se o Nanadaime Hokage não sente ciúmes de sua assistente aqui fora comigo.

— Ora, eu sou apenas uma boa amiga, não há nada entre nós. — Eles chegaram em um ponto do jardim onde um campo de flores se abriu. Ino não precisou interpretar sua surpresa e conferiu a flor ao qual o príncipe havia comparado com os cabelos dela. — São lindas.

— Posso pedir para tirarem algumas mudas para você levar e plantar em Konoha.

O brilho no olhar da Yamanaka foi intenso e real.

“Ino, você vai precisar subir até o quarto do príncipe.”

A voz de Neji cortou completamente a reação dela, fazendo-a apertar os lábios. E para ter que ir ao quarto do príncipe, significava que os documentos que estavam nos locais onde Neji havia verificado com o byakugan, não eram os originais. Além do mais, Neji explicou que a segurança naquele ambiente era muito bem monitorado e eles não poderiam deixar que o disfarce diplomático de Konoha na festa fosse descoberto. Estava em jogo toda a aliança conquistada por Naruto nos últimos anos.

— Seria um prazer. — Ino respirou fundo e ergueu as mãos, pousando sobre o peito do príncipe, adquirindo intimidade. Ele acariciou as mãos dela, elogiando a maciez, depositando um beijo sobre os dedos finos. Ino sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. — Oh! Showa-sama, não faça isso. Me deixa toda arrepiada.

Seu sorriso de constrangimento foi acompanhado de ombros contidos e um semblante envergonhado. O príncipe aproximou-se mais e a abraçou, gostando do que via.

— Yamanaka-san, não posso esconder que estou fascinado por sua beleza.

— O senhor é tão gentil. — Ela piscou levemente os longos cílios, as maçãs do rosto rubras e a boca entreaberta soltava o ar quente. Por dentro, Ino trincava os dentes para se manter na personagem.

— Por favor, não me chame assim, eu não sou tão velho, não é mesmo?

— Imagina se eu poderia ser tão ousada com alguém de sua posição. — Ela ergueu a mão e tampou a própria boca, contendo um sorriso inseguro.

Aquela encenação era tão ridícula, e sem entender como os homens gostavam de mulheres sem personalidade, parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que só precisava de alguém sem vontade própria para nunca questionar. Uma boneca de enfeite e prazeres na cama.

Como ela o odiava.

“Finaliza ele, Ino.”

Os olhos de Ino tremeluziram diante da nova voz que soou em seus ouvidos. Não era do capitão da missão que lhe direcionava a orientação. Neji havia ficado em silêncio. Enquanto ouvia aquela outra voz em seu ouvido, o príncipe a segurava em seus braços, aproximando-se para beijá-la.


	2. O plano B

Ino possuía o corpo enrijecido pela voz de Uchiha Sasuke infiltrando-se em sua missão sem prévio aviso. Aquilo a desconcentrou completamente e o príncipe aproveitou-se da distração dela e avançou sem limites.

A boca do príncipe colou sobre a sua, enquanto a voz de Sasuke permeava a sua mente. Ino fechou os olhos e levou as mãos para junto do corpo do homem que era ligeiramente mais alto, acolhendo-a em seus braços de forma possessiva.

“Em um dia normal, eu socaria a cara dele.” Sasuke continuou falando. “Só relaxa e pensa em algo mais agradável, ou ele vai notar.”

Após o beijo, o príncipe solicitou que ela o aguardasse em seu quarto, pois iria se despedir de alguns convidados até se retirar da festa que se estendia por horas e todas as formalidades já foram concluídas, então, logo ele a encontraria.

Ino foi levada por um dos seguranças do príncipe. A guarda real não era composta por ninjas, como nos países shinobis. Eles possuíam seus métodos próprios de defesa, homens armados com espadas e outras armas mais tecnológicas, como pequenas pistolas prateadas com cano e um tambor para guardar projéteis que ferem aqueles que as recebem. Ela chegou a ver um ferimento dessa bala em um corpo já falecido, era terrível como poderia acabar com uma vida em poucos minutos com um único tiro.

Embora as técnicas ninjas também fossem de fato assassinas, assim como as maças, adagas, shurikens, lanças etc. Contudo, a honra em uma luta estava além de matar o inimigo. Era uma discussão que vinham tendo até mesmo dentro da ANBU, com os anciões e ninjas. Afinal, o mundo vai se transformando e não se poderia aceitar mais acontecimentos arcaicos dominar a era atual.

Naruto pensava da mesma forma, assim como a maioria dos ninjas de sua época. Eles não aceitavam missões de assassinato, tal como viver sob o domínio de leis arbitrárias que diminuíssem o valor de qualquer pessoa. Mesmo que os Senhores Feudais ainda agissem como se fossem melhores e mais importantes que outras classes de pessoas.

Ino caminhou pelo corredor do palácio, acompanhada do guarda. Sabia que era seguida pelo olhar do Byakugan de Neji e também, seu fluxo de chakra era visto pelo Sharingan e Rinnegan de Sasuke.

Ao entrar no quarto, o guarda fechou a porta atrás dela e orientou que aguardasse. Era como estar em uma prisão, Ino sentiu-se incomodada, mas a primeira coisa que fez, foi respirar fundo e aguardar a instrução do capitão Neji.

“Está liberada, Ino, a equipe de rastreamento não encontrou nenhuma obstrução no quarto.”

Finalmente Neji falou, e então Ino pode soltar o ar pela boca e direcionar a voz para ele.

— Podem me explicar o que exatamente está acontecendo? Sinceramente, se você acha que eu vou dormir com esse cara, está enganado, pois eu não entrei na ANBU para ser usada de alvo fácil para tarados que querem tirar proveito das mulheres.

“Jamais permitiria que você passasse por esse tipo de constrangimento sem necessidade grave.” Neji falou sério, enquanto Ino observava a sala em que estava. Possuía uma lareira grande, com poltronas confortáveis de frente para ela. Os candelabros brilhavam como cristais e a janela possuía uma cortina vermelha de tecido aveludado. “Sasuke vai ajudá-la a partir de agora.”

— Espera, o que? — Ino virou-se e a cortina se moveu, a janela foi aberta e um ANBU entrou dentro do quarto. Sua máscara possuía um desenho vermelho em formato de pássaro e ele carregava uma espada pendurada em suas costas, usando o uniforme padrão da ANBU com calça azul marinho, colete e camisa de gola e protetores de braço.

Sua tatuagem ANBU destacava-se na pele alva do braço esquerdo. Ino deu alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se da janela, era possível ver um corpo caído no chão da varanda.

— Melhor não sair na varanda. — Sasuke alertou, fechando a cortina. — Não se preocupe, ele está em um genjutsu.

— Então, quais as ordens de Neji? — Ino retornou para o centro da sala, olhou para o lado e viu a cama de casal esplendorosa com muitos travesseiros e almofadas que ambientava todo o quarto ao lado. Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando em seguida para Sasuke.

— A equipe não encontrou os documentos que precisávamos. Também não tive sucesso em minha missão na Ilha Fukanasa. Não há registros de contrabando ou grande movimentação de dinheiro. Neji acredita que os documentos estejam no cofre desse quarto.

— E onde fica?

— No ambiente ao lado, acredito que seja um quarto de vestir. — Sasuke caminhou pela sala, com passos incisivos, até o outro cômodo. Ino o seguiu. Eles passaram ao lado da cama e então entraram na segunda sala ampla onde diversos cabides de roupas eram organizados.

Toda a arquitetura do local era muito requintada, completamente diferente do que viu quando chegou ao arquipélago. As pessoas viviam em casas muito simples, enquanto o príncipe ostentava tanta riqueza.

— Uau, ele tem mais sapatos do que eu. — Ino comentou, passando pelas prateleiras.

— O cofre está aqui atrás. — Sasuke se dirigiu para o espelho preso na parede.

— Ótimo, então podemos chamar os especialistas para abrirem.

“Infelizmente não dá.” Neji falou no ponto eletrônico. “Esse sistema avançado precisa de uma senha, e ao que tudo indica, pode ser acionado um alarme caso seja pressionado a sequência incorreta, colocando tudo a perder.”

Ino apertou os lábios e vislumbrou a máscara de Sasuke de soslaio.

— Claro, vocês precisam que eu descubra a senha. — Ela falou, era óbvio que seu principal jutsu seria o mais assertivo para aquela missão se bem sucedida.

— Exatamente. — Sasuke concordou, levando a mão ao cabelo negro, os fios possuíam diversas camadas e pontas, bem característico de sua aparência.

Ele trabalhava na ANBU antes mesmo de Ino decidir fazer parte da equipe. Sasuke deixou o time sete aos dezessete anos e Neji era um ano mais velho na época. Ambos se tornaram capitães de times da ANBU pouco tempo depois.

Mas a trajetória de Yamanaka Ino não foi totalmente seguida pelo seu time. Muito pelo contrário, quando Shikamaru passou a trabalhar diretamente com o Rokudaime, exercendo a mesma função que uma vez foi de seu pai, o Nara a levou com ele para trabalhar na divisão de inteligência. Ino foi orientada pelo próprio pai no início, mas depois teve um treinamento com Hatake Kakashi, logo depois que ele passou o manto de Kage para Naruto. Desde então, ela vinha trabalhando na divisão de interrogatórios da ANBU, mas somente em alguns meses que ela passou a fazer missão em campo.

Aquela era a quinta missão que Yamanaka Ino participava, a primeira diretamente com Uchicha Sasuke. Sabia que Neji a colocou na missão a pedido de Naruto. Não que o capitão da ANBU desmerecesse seus serviços, mas o fato é que Neji era uma das poucas pessoas na Vila da Folha que tinha conhecimento da relação dela com o Uchiha.

— Qual o plano? — Ela o encarou, decidida, pronta para colocar em prática suas habilidades.

— Naruto quer que nós sejamos discretos, por isso nada de violência. — Seu tom de voz soou para Ino como uma decepção, mas ela continuou prestando atenção no que o Uchiha falava. — O ideal é você ter um momento para tirar do príncipe essa informação.

— Certo, eu posso usar meu jutsu e entrar na mente dele.

— Mas ele não poderá saber que você é uma kunoichi. E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

— Vai colocá-lo em um genjutsu. — Ino concordou com o plano. Depois, analisou sua imagem no espelho, os cabelos vermelhos da peruca que usava destacavam bastante seus olhos azuis. — Talvez eu possa me acostumar com essa cor. — Ela passou a mão na franja vermelha.

— Eu jamais me acostumaria. — Sasuke falou, aproximando-se, ficando atrás dela. Pousou a mão em sua cintura, causando um arrepio agradável. Antes que Ino o respondesse, Neji informou que o príncipe já retornava para o quarto.

Sasuke permaneceu no quarto de vestir, enquanto Ino voltava para o outro cômodo, ouvindo a porta se abrir e os passos do príncipe pelo chão de madeira. Ela se jogou na cama, buscando uma pose sensual, puxando o vestido para cima e assim suas pernas poderiam ficar a mostra.

O sorriso lascivo do príncipe ao se aproximar da cama causou uma desagradável sensação de arrependimento em Ino. Ela ajoelhou-se na cama e envolveu o príncipe em uma conversa cheia de magnetismo.

— Você é assim sempre sedutora?

— Não há ninguém tão interessante como você onde vivo.

— Ótimo, porque você nunca mais vai se esquecer dessa noite.

Ele cingiu a cintura esguia, escorregando a mão pelo cetim, até apertar o quadril dela, beijando-a no pescoço. Estava pronta para dar o sinal e Sasuke entrar no quarto e o colocar em um genjutsu. Contudo, a sombra de um dos guardas na sala ao lado, próximo da lareira acessa, a fez recuar.

— Tire a roupa para mim. — Ele ordenou, fazendo-a ficar em pé no chão, enquanto se deitava na cama para apreciar o show de Ino.

A kunoichi precisava encontrar uma forma de tirar o guarda da outra sala, antes que ele visse o homem abatido por Sasuke na varanda.

— Como eu poderia? Não com outra pessoa nos observando. — Ela abraçou o corpo, juntando os lábios num bico dramático, esperando que o príncipe cair em sua cena.

— Não se preocupe. Savant é meu guarda pessoal, ele está sempre comigo.

— Sempre? — Ino ergueu a sobrancelha. — Ora, eu não quero que outro homem me veja, então podemos apagar as luzes e nos cobrir? — Ela se sentou na cama, esfregando os braços com a mão, sustentando um olhar relutante para o príncipe.

O príncipe se levantou e tocou seu queixo, beijando-a nos lábios. Ino sentiu um calafrio.

— Seria um pecado fazer amor com você de luz apagadas. — Ele ficou de pé e ordenou então que Savant saísse. Um pouco relutante, o guarda deixou o quarto. Em seguida, o príncipe foi em direção a um móvel de mogno, servindo uma bebida no copo. — Agora, minha querida, tire sua roupa para mim.

Ino segurou-se no dossel da cama, e girou o corpo até ficar de costas. Usava um pequeno dispositivo preso ao vestido, entre os seios, e não poderia deixar que o príncipe visse. Ainda de costas, foi puxando a alça do vestido com os dedos. Deixou o tecido cair no chão, junto com o aparelho que capturava o áudio do ambiente. Enquanto a brisa noturna entrava pela janela, tocando-lhe a pele. Ela usava uma minúscula calcinha branca e sutiã de renda, que sustentava os seios volumosos.

Ino sentiu um par de mãos acariciar seu quadril, puxando a renda do sutiã, fazendo o colchete soltar e a lingerie ficar livre para ela remover.

Porém, o cheiro que penetrou suas narinas não possuía o mesmo tom cítrico do príncipe. Ino moveu o corpo e viu Showa caído no chão, enquanto Sasuke estava a sua frente, com a máscara ANBU removida do rosto. Um sorriso donaire delineou os lábios rosados dela.

Sasuke a encarava como se fosse a primeira vez que a via naqueles trajes, o desejo serpenteou no movimento leve que ele fez com o corpo, colando no dela, juntando os lábios em um beijo.

Ino abriu a boca e permitiu a passagem da língua ávida de Sasuke, ele a explorava com a boca de maneira enérgica. O beijo dele possuía uma pegada intensa e forte, seu cheiro a inebriava, junto com o toque das mãos frias sobre sua pele arrepiada. Ele passeou as mãos em suas costas, até que os lábios se descolaram e eles ficaram se olhando por um momento.

Havia quebrado todos os protocolos de missão naquele instante, o que fez Ino dar alguns passos para trás enquanto Sasuke cruzava os braços e ria, encostando-se no dossel da cama.

Droga. Ela pensou e voltou a se concentrar.

Sasuke a cobriu depois com o haori do príncipe, era todo vermelho com fios dourados que formavam desenhos de dragões. Ino terminou de amarrar o cinto também dourado, para focar no que viria a seguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que nessa historia o Clã Uchiha não foi massacrado, dessa forma a história de vida de Sasuke foi diferente. A história é curta e eu não me aprofundo muito no passado, mas tem umas questões familiares no percurso.


	3. Mente conectada

O próximo passo era conseguir informações sobre o cofre. Sentada no chão, Ino posicionou o príncipe escorado com as costas na parede e então direcionou as duas mãos para a frente. Precisava que Sasuke o retirasse do genjutsu rapidamente para que ela entrasse em sua cabeça. Possuía apenas meros segundos para cumprir essa tarefa, dessa forma o príncipe não teria sequer conhecimento da técnica do Clã Yamanaka.

Quando Sasuke deu o sinal, Ino se concentrou e o jutsu foi concluído com seu corpo caindo inerte para o lado. A técnica esquadrinhava a mente em busca de pontos específicos. Caso o príncipe não tivesse acessado o cofre naquele dia, seria quase impossível buscar em sua mente uma memória efetiva da senha.

Por sorte, ela vislumbrou uma lembrança ao qual focou até conseguir uma imagem mais específica. Showa entrou no quarto, depois apareceu diante do espelho, em seguida abriu o espelho como se fosse uma mera porta e então adicionou o código para abrir o cofre.

24 – 78 – 65 – 33 – 10 – 41

Ao abrir os olhos, Ino estava nos braços de Sasuke. Ele a observava com seus olhos negros em alerta. Assim que ela se levantou, foram até o cofre para abri-lo. Ela girou o botão de combinação com a senha e o cofre acionou uma solicitação para escaneamento de retina.

Aquilo era uma novidade que eles não conheciam completamente. Já havia tido alguma informação sobre as técnicas de reconhecimento facial, contudo, essa não estava nos dados de informações sobre a segurança do local.

— Você não viu isso na lembrança? — Sasuke questionou, com um semblante carrancudo, o que deixou Ino um pouco irritada. Ela possuía meros segundos para esquadrinhar uma mente abalada pelo genjutsu dele, não era exatamente a coisa mais fácil de se fazer.

— Deixei a mente dele assim que peguei a senha. — Ino mordeu o lábio inferior, estudando a cara feia do ANBU. — Oh! Me poupe, meu jutsu não possuí uma ciência exata. Pegue o corpo dele e o traga até aqui, rápido.

Sasuke girou os olhos, mas fez o que Ino ordenou. Ele ergueu o corpo do príncipe onde a cabeça ia na altura do aparelho, enquanto a Yamanaka puxava a pálpebra de Showa, até o escaneamento ser completo.

— Viu? Não foi assim tão difícil. — Ino falou. Logo que o cofre abriu, Sasuke deixou o corpo do príncipe no chão e ajudou Ino a retirar os documentos que continham lá dentro. — O que é isso? — Ela apontou para o texto. — Não conheço esse idioma.

— Ele possui contatos com estrangeiros, pode ser o idioma deles. Precisamos de um tradutor. — Sasuke tirou do bolso do colete o pequeno aparelho comunicador que havia desligado, religando-o para falar com Neji. — Temos os mapas, algumas plantas e um caderno de anotações em outro idioma.

“Ino, consegue ler a mente dele e descobrir do que se trata?”

— Sim, acho que consigo, mas ele está em um genjutsu, vai ser complicado ir tão longe sem o aparelho de remover memórias que temos em Konoha.

“Pode acessar através de Sasuke?”

Ino olhou para o ANBU ao seu lado.

— Posso, mas... — Ela suspirou levemente. — Posso?

Ela perguntou seriamente, aquela era uma técnica que pouco utilizava por ser muito invasiva, conseguia conectar mais de uma mente, e ver através de seus pensamentos além de lembranças. Era invasiva porque Ino ficava com a mente aberta a mercê de qualquer tipo de ataque e naquele caso Sasuke também ficaria, mas seu Rinnegan poderia amplificar seu jutsu. Então eles poderiam fazer dar certo, como um complemento de seus poderes.

Além disso, Ino teria acesso aos pensamentos de Sasuke por alguns segundos até que ele se concentrasse apenas no genjutsu que havia colocado o príncipe. Dessa forma, a Yamanaka não sabia se estava pronta para ouvir algum pensamento do Uchiha. 

Sasuke a encarou em silêncio por um instante, até que moveu a cabeça de forma positiva.

“Espere, tem alguém se aproximando, é um homem fardado.”

— Deve ser Savant. — Ino fechou o cofre e empurrou o espelho para retornar ao seu local. — Venha...

— O que? — Sasuke a olhou confuso, sendo puxado pela kunoichi para o quarto.

— Deite-se logo na cama. — Ino ordenou e ela removeu o roupão. Sasuke se deitou na cama, enquanto ela subia e se sentava sobre suas pernas, puxando o manto para cobrir ao menos as pernas de Sasuke. A porta se abriu. — Oh! Showa-sama, mais rápido. — Ino começou a movimentar o corpo sobre o de Sasuke, soltando gemidos exagerados e alguns gritinhos.

De olhos fechados, rebolando sobre o corpo de Sasuke, sentiu as mãos dele pressionar seu quadril, os dedos dele enrolarem na lateral da calcinha, puxando para baixo, enquanto erguia a pelve para cima, aumentando o atrito dos corpos. Ino trincou os dentes no mesmo instante e o último gemido que soltou não foi falso.

A voz de Neji soou em seu ouvido.

“Ele deixou uma bandeja sobre a mesa e se afastou, mas ainda está na porta.” Neji informou, era constrangedor a situação e Ino não sabia com que cara iria olhar o capitão depois daquilo. “Pronto, ele deixou o quarto. Pode parar... podem... voltar ao trabalho.” Ele quase vacilou na voz.

Ino abriu os olhos e moveu a cabeça para baixo, relaxando os ombros, sentia o coração acelerado. As luzes amareladas do candelabro davam um tom aziago ao momento. Sasuke não a permitiu que deixasse aquela posição de imediato, com as mãos em suas coxas, ele alisou os dedos na pele macia. Ino passou as mãos sobre o colete que ele vestia, até o pescoço, alcançando a gola da camisa de malha. Abaixou a cabeça até o rosto do Uchiha, roçando os lábios nos dele.

Ela sorriu.

Fazia algumas semanas que estavam sem se ver. Sasuke havia deixado a vila para uma missão secreta e por isso Neji quem foi dar suporte naquela missão nas Ilhas do Norte. Da última vez que se viram, discutiram quanto a situação daquela relação. Decidiram que esperariam mais algum tempo até que as missões na Ilha do Norte finalizassem, mas Ino sabia que isso era apenas um mero pretexto e que Sasuke fugia de relacionamentos sérios.

“Vocês sabem que eu ainda estou aqui, não é?” Neji se fez presente no ouvido de Ino e ela riu entre os lábios de Sasuke. Ela ergueu o corpo e puxou o roupão para vestir, enquanto Sasuke se sentava na cama.

— Vamos trazê-lo para cá, se alguém resolver entrar de novo no quarto, não precisaremos correr. — Ino se arrastou pela grande cama confortável, enquanto Sasuke aguardava ainda sentado. Ela olhou para ele e entendeu que estava desconcertado por estar excitado, com a mão sobre o volume da calça.

— Não me olhe assim. — Ele disse, enquanto a kunoichi ria. Assim que Sasuke ficou em pé, ele foi até o quarto de se vestir e pegou o corpo do príncipe e colocou sobre a cama. Ino se sentou em frente ao corpo do príncipe desacordado, pedindo para Sasuke se posicionar ao lado dele.

Ela reuniu as mãos diante do corpo e mirou na direção do rosto de Sasuke. Seria uma conexão complicada sem aparelhagem que ampliava seus poderes, mas contava com ele para conseguir.

— Está pronto? Não podemos esperar muito.

— Faça. — Ele respondeu de uma vez. Seria rápido, ela prometeu, precisaria apenas de uma conexão do rinnegan entre as duas mentes para conseguir ter acesso ao príncipe que estava a mercê do genjutsu do Uchiha.

— Relaxa e deixa sua mente livre, foque seus pensamentos no que eu preciso sabe, apenas isso.

Sasuke concordou e então Ino lançou o jutsu. Como não era uma transferência de mente, ela não iria perder a consciência, mas poderia ser facilmente manipulada por qualquer outro tipo de justsu mental. O que era perigoso para uma kunoichi que trabalhava na divisão de inteligência, ser pega em missão não estava nos planos da Yamanaka.

Além disso, Neji era os olhos deles dois naquele momento. Ainda assim, estava muito distante para ajudá-los num combate corpo a corpo. Ao menos Naruto estava lá também, poderia chegar a tempo.

Ao entrar na mente de Sasuke, a primeira coisa que viu foi um corvo, e em seguida tudo ficou vermelho, como a cor de seu sharingan. Depois, alguns flashes de memória de Sasuke apareceram rapidamente. Embora o Uchiha estivesse concentrado, ter a mente invadida sempre causava nervoso nas pessoas e elas acabavam pensando em coisas frequentemente imaginadas ou lembranças importantes.

Ino viu Sasuke ainda criança ao lado dos pais e do irmão, depois a primeira reunião do time sete. Em seguida, Sasuke em uma missão ao qual Ino pode identificar o inimigo que vestia o manto da akatsuki. Logo depois, viu Sasuke ao lado de Naruto na guerra, protegendo-o dos aliados de Madara. Nesse momento os flashes foram diminuindo assim como a intensidade da vibração da velocidade, até que ela chegou ao momento em que eles estavam deitados um ao lado do outro no chão do quarto de Ino, estavam sem roupas, e Sasuke acariciava os cabelos dela. Como estava vendo a lembrança pelo ponto de vista de Sasuke, pode ver quando ele a olhou e a beijou, sussurrando em seu ouvido que ele a amava.

Ino perdeu por alguns segundos a ligação com Sasuke e a cena daquela lembrança desapareceu de sua mente. Depois, retornou com a ajuda dele que abriu a mente para que ela pudesse encontrar a conexão entre Sasuke e o príncipe. Quando conseguiu, Ino viu o ambiente tomado pelas cores preta e branca, o príncipe estava em pé, preso em um mastro. Ino parou na frente dele, era como se o seu corpo estivesse dentro do genjutsu, mas livre para caminhar. Diferente de Showa.

— Showa, abra os olhos. — Ela ordenou e o príncipe abriu.

— Ino-san, eu sabia que isso não era um pesadelo, já que você está aqui comigo.

— Ele vai se lembrar de alguma coisa? — Ino perguntou para a imagem de Sasuke que estava atrás do príncipe.

— Com que está falando? — O príncipe perguntou, confuso.

— Não, ele não vai se lembrar de quase nada. — Sasuke respondeu. — Pergunte o que precisar.

— Muito bem, Showa, o que há no caderno de anotações?

— Não é hora de falar de trabalho. — Ele tentou se aproximar de Ino, mas as mãos dele apareceram amarradas em seguida. — Como isso aconteceu? Eu ainda estou sonhando?

Ino olhou para Sasuke, ele podia modificar qualquer coisa ali dentro, afinal, era a sua mente e seu genjutsu.

— O mapa, de que lugar é aquele mapa?

— Qual mapa? — O príncipe perguntou com uma voz amolecida.

— O mapa em seu cofre. Também quero saber todos os detalhes dos documentos que estavam no cofre. — Ino não se deu ao trabalho de forçar a mente do príncipe, já que Sasuke estava ali justamente para isso.

— Estamos brincando de interrogatório? — Ele riu, parecendo entorpecido.

— Sim, e se responder minhas perguntas, nós vamos brincar de outra coisa. — Ela deu um passo para frente e pousou o dedo no queixo do príncipe.

— Eu gostei. — Showa respondeu, mas uma nova corrente se criou em volta de seu corpo, fazendo com que ele ficasse preso no mastro completamente, se afastando de Ino.

— Responda, Showa, o que está escrito no caderno de anotação.

— Todo o processo de criação da nova arma que estamos trabalhando, uma arma tão letal que será capaz de destruir uma vila sem nem ter chakra para isso. — Ele riu, falando como se estivesse animado para saber o que receberia em troca. Afinal, sua mente acreditava que aquilo poderia ser um sonho, por isso estava tão sincero. — Infelizmente, precisamos de materiais minerais que não temos no arquipélago, para isso, precisamos encontrar fornecedores. O mapa possui a localização de todos os pontos de fornecedores.

— E os documentos? — Ino perguntou irritada, não poderia acreditar que alguém estava tramando criar uma arma tão letal para uma suposta guerra que eles ainda não sabiam exatamente qual era o motivo.

— São apenas uma garantia para que os traidores não nos atrapalhem, eu tenho todos os fornecedores na minha mão. — Ele disse, com uma risada febril no final.

— É o bastante, Ino. — Sasuke alertou, mas Ino não se moveu, ignorando a exigência de Sasuke.

— Por que estão fazendo isso? — Ino novamente ignorou outro aviso de Sasuke e se aproximou de Showa. — Para que matar pessoas inocentes?

— Não vê que essa é a única forma que as pessoas têm para conseguir poder?

— Você é louco.

Ino queria ter tido mais tempo para, não apenas falar com Showa, mas socá-lo as fuças. Contudo, uma voz muito fina e distante a desorientou naquele momento.

“Ino, alguém está se aproximando...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu adoro o jutsu da ino e fico criando teorias mil sobre como ele seria ainda mais poderoso com o sharingan.


	4. Pensamentos em conflito

A voz de Neji era apenas um fio de ligação entre aquele mundo e o externo. Sasuke ainda estava no mesmo lugar, Ino poderia sentir que tudo ao seu redor se movia lentamente, até que ela desfez o jutsu. Piscou lentamente, adaptando-se as luzes amareladas do quarto do príncipe. Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Showa que ainda permanecia desacordado.

O Uchiha deixou a cama e se escondeu no quarto de vestir, enquanto Ino se deitava ao lado do príncipe, fechando os olhos para fingir que estava dormindo.

“A pessoa recuou.” Neji avisou. “O Hokage está no segundo andar junto com a princesa, todos os lugares estão sendo vigiados no momento, vocês terão que aguardar até minha ordem para deixar o palácio.”

Ino suspirou, afastando-se de Showa. Provavelmente ele passaria o resto da noite desacordado. Ela ajeitou o roupão no corpo e saiu da cama.

— Vamos fazer copias. — Disse Sasuke, quando ela entrou no quarto de vestir. — Tenho alguns pergaminhos para transferência de informação, pegue. — Ele entregou para ela três dos pergaminhos.

Ino sentou-se no chão e desenrolou o primeiro pergaminho, colocando o documento sobre ele e criando o jutsu de cópia, quando terminaram, Sasuke guardou os pequenos rolos de pergaminhos nos ganchos presos em seu uniforme.

— Me pergunto se ainda existiremos daqui alguns anos. — Ela falou, cruzando os braços enquanto apoiava-se em um dos móveis do cômodo. O olhar de Showa, mesmo sob o genjutsu, parecia assustador. Pessoas como ele queriam o poder a todo o custo. Contudo, pessoas como os ninjas, possuíam certos poderes capazes de proteger ou destruir os mais fracos.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, o Clã Uchiha foi responsável por perdas irreparáveis no passado, mas, agora, vinham se mostrando aliados poderosos de Konoha. Haviam ficado contra a nomeação de Naruto como Hokage, é claro, achavam que Uchiha Itachi era muito mais qualificado. E isso trouxe uma disputa antiga a tona. Mas uma disputa que Sasuke não tomou para si.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Sasuke perguntou, terminando de puxar uma trava em seu colete. Ele a olhou sério, em seguida chegou perto de Ino e a tocou no queixo para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. — Nós, como uma sociedade ninjas, ou está se referindo a nós...

— Somos uma sociedade ninja, Sasuke. Sem tudo isso, o que seriamos?

— Você continuaria a ser uma florista muito talentosa. — Ele sorriu de canto e depois a beijou nos lábios rapidamente. — Provavelmente eu seria um vendedor de cogumelos.

Ino riu, apertando os lábios e balançando a cabeça. Os cabelos vermelhos da peruca moviam junto.

— Definitivamente, humor não é algo que te pertence. — Ela ergueu as mãos e se apoiou nos ombros largos do ninja, alcançando seus lábios quando ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Sasuke era muito mais alto que ela, em seu um metro e sessenta e seis. — Eu temo pelo futuro, você viu aquelas plantas. Também viu as armas que eles utilizam, toda essa inovação e tecnologia me assusta.

Sasuke apertou as mãos na cintura dela e a olhou seriamente.

— Você é uma das mulheres mais fortes e competente que conheço. — A voz dele soou gentil, mas havia um pouco de dureza. — Lutou na guerra ao lado de pessoas tão fortes quanto, se é possível imaginar. Está temendo uma arma que é ativada por humanos covardes?

— Falando assim faz parecer que não passam de marionetes vazias. — Ela pousou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke, enquanto suas mãos o abraçam com mais força.

— Não deixa de ser. — Sasuke procurou pelos olhos azuis de Ino, abaixando a cabeça. Ela o olhou novamente, compreendendo onde ele queria chegar a seguir. — Eles lutam por um ideal, seguem ordens, assim como nós. Não é muito diferente do pensamento de alguns Senhores Feudais, você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei, nosso lado também é podre. — Ela suspirou, abafando a respiração no peito dele. Depois se afastou e ajeitou a peruca. — Nossa, que momento deprê, vamos revisar nosso plano de fuga.

Sasuke concordou.

Ino havia ficado abalada pelas palavras de Showa, isso era verdade. Entretanto, não apenas as palavras do príncipe a incomodava, aquele era um pensamento removido de sua mente em um genjutsu.

Estando em situações, qualquer pessoa era capaz de falar seus segredos e desejos mais insanos. O trabalho de Ino era justamente separar as informações mais importantes para sua missão. Ela havia ficado duplamente emocionada naquele momento. Primeiro porque entrou na mente de Sasuke e viu um vislumbre dele falando que a amava.

Havia a possibilidade de aquilo ser um sonho ou uma mera lembrança, um desejo profundo da mente de Sasuke. Era possível que fosse verdade, é claro, mas deveria tomar cuidado para não se deixar levar por uma imagem. Aprendeu, com muito custo e treinamento, dominar a arte da leitura e troca de mentes.

Desde pequena ela vinha estudando todas as técnicas de seu Clã. Os Yamanakas sempre estiveram em momentos cruciais que definiam o destino de milhares de vida. Sua tataravó trabalhou diretamente Senju Butsuma, em seguida foram seguidores de Hashirama, Tobirama e todos os demais Hokages que vieram.

Yamanaka Ino fazia parte de uma grande linhagem de ninjas que dominavam a mente dos adversários, mas também podiam controlar os aliados. Relatos como esses foram abafados, mas Uchiha Madara possuía em seu exército membros do Clã Yamanaka, não se sabe ao certo se eles foram obrigados ou realmente possuíam aliança.

Acontece que, os jutsus proibidos eram passados para poucos membros do Clã, Ino não sabia ao certo quantas pessoas atualmente tinham os mesmos conhecimentos que ela. E se os inimigos tinham descendentes de Yamanaka com poderes iguais? Esse era um pensamento que a incomodava.

Também incomodava o fato de que estavam combatendo cada vez mais focos de rebelião em diversos pontos dos países aliados. A grande guerra havia tido um fim há doze anos, desde então, vilas se reerguiam com dificuldade. Konoha estava prosperando e colaborando com seus aliados, até iniciaram alguns focos de rebelião no País das Ondas, seguiu-se para o país da Estrela e depois para o país da Grama.

Naruto iniciou uma força tarefa rapidamente, foi logo no início de sua administração como Nanadaime. Ino estava lá, foi uma das primeiras a chegar no país da Grama, estava com Sakura e Tenten, quando elas foram pegas de surpresa após serem covardemente traída por um grupo de ninjas aliados.

Não houve tempo para conversa, elas lutaram e venceram os soldados, foi Ino quem coletou memórias dos soldados, também foi ela a responsável por invadir a mente de um dos comandantes, com a ajuda de suas colegas. Sakura era uma das mulheres mais fortes e inteligente que ela conhecia, assim como Tenten, que possuía um conhecimento sistemático do uso de armas letais.

A partir daí Ino passou a fazer parte da divisão de inteligência, conectado a divisão da ANBU, onde liderou missões arriscadas em que precisava apenas de um membro. Ela conseguia passar desapercebida nos lugares, coletava as informações e saía sem que ninguém suspeitasse de suas intenções.

Ela não precisava usar força física, algumas vezes sim, mas a maioria das vezes as coisas se resolviam rapidamente com um pouco de estratégia. As missões estavam cada vez mais complexas, ela entrava em lugares cada vez mais perigosos, conhecia pessoas que, como o príncipe Showa, desejava ter o poder em suas mãos.

Ino sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seus poderes não seriam o bastante para controlar alguém que possuía uma sede gananciosa inesgotável. Ela foi para a divisão da ANBU para se certificar de que ninguém mais tentaria dominar o mundo passando por cima de vidas inocentes.

Ao mesmo tempo, pensava até onde poderia ir a arrogância de imaginar que estava protegendo todas as pessoas? Se é que eles estavam conseguindo proteger todas as pessoas. Seriam os ninjas tão arrogantes assim?

As dúvidas serpenteavam a mente da Yamanaka, até que ela despertou de seus pensamentos e ouviu a voz de Neji soar em seu ouvido através do ponto eletrônico.

“Logo o sol vai nascer, poderemos dar continuidade ao plano. A troca de guarda ocorrem em dois minutos, Sasuke poderá deixar o quarto e em seguida Ino despertará o príncipe.”

Ino estava sentada no chão do quarto de vestir, com as costas coladas no corpo de Sasuke que a abraçava. Eles não dormiram, ficaram revisando o plano e depois apenas se mantiveram em silêncio, já que todo o palácio também estava sem fazer um barulho sequer.

Sasuke ficou em pé e ajeitou o colete no corpo, enquanto Ino seguiu para a cama. Ela olhou com desdém para Showa e depois girou os olhos, estava esgotada de olhar para pessoas como ele.

Antes de sair, Sasuke parou em frente a cama e acenou para ela. Ele sempre costumava fazer aquele movimento com a cabeça quando deixava o seu quarto antes de amanhecer. Uma vez seu pai o pegou pulando a janela, foi constrangedor ter aquela conversa justamente com o pai, mas, no final das contas, Ino descobriu que o pai era muito mais maleável do que a mãe.

Hyuuga Neji deu o sinal e o palácio despertou com a troca de guardas e o início das atividades matinais. Ino pressionou os lábios, sentiu um calafrio quando se virou para Showa e tocou em um ponto específico de sua cabeça, liberando uma quantidade de chakra para despertá-lo do genjutsu.


	5. Entregando-se

O príncipe foi despertando aos poucos, até que espreguiçou os braços para o alto e moveu o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Ino havia deitado antes que ele se sentasse na cama, estava com os olhos fechados quando recebeu um beijo no pescoço, as mãos de Showa foram invadindo o interior de seu roupão e então ela fingiu despertar.

— Que noite maravilhosa, minha pequena flor. — Ele falou de forma piegas e Ino fingiu amolecida devido a sonolência, fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo afastado de seu corpo. Estava farta, não poderia passar mais um minuto na cama com ele. — Que tal tomarmos um banho juntos?

— Tenho ordens diretas do Nanadaime para me juntar a ele na primeira hora da manhã. O trabalho me aguarda. — Ino falou, enquanto escorregava o corpo pela cama para sair de perto de Showa.

— Posso resolver isso em um segundo, o Nanadaime não irá negar um pedido direto de um príncipe, não é mesmo?

Mas antes que ele chamasse seu segurança, a kunoichi já estava se trancando no quarto de vestir para se arrumar. Quando saiu, o príncipe falava com um dos guardas na outra sala.

— Está tudo bem? — Ela perguntou apreensiva, Sasuke havia dado um jeito no corpo do guarda da varanda, será que eles haviam notado sua ausência?

— Nada grave, minha pombinha, meus pais desejam me encontrar para o café, infelizmente não poderemos passar essa manhã juntos.

Ino fez um bico teatral e recebeu um beijo como resposta. Assim que o príncipe foi para o banheiro tomar seu banho, ela limpou a boca. Passou a mão nos cabelos da peruca vermelha que usava e deixou o quarto. Estava próxima do final do corredor quando se deparou com Naruto saindo de um quarto.

— Yo! — Ele disse com um rubor no rosto, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros. — Como foi a sua noite ruivinha?

— Complicada. — Ino caminhou ao lado de Naruto, descendo as escadas com cuidado, segurando o vestido para não cair com a altura do sapato. — Pelo jeito a sua foi muito boa.

— O que? Não, nem dormi. — Naruto deu uma piscadinha e riu de forma maliciosa. Desceram até o andar principal, no saguão encontraram o responsável por acompanhar a comitiva de Konoha no arquipélago.

Satoshi era um homem de poucas palavras e sorriso menor ainda. Quanto mais Naruto tentava fazê-lo rir, menos divertido ficava. Eles foram acompanhados até a carruagem da comitiva que os levaria para o porto da ilha, onde pegariam um navio em direção ao País das Ondas e de lá retornariam para o País do Fogo. Quando se despediu, Satoshi fez uma reverência antiquada e desnecessária na opinião de Naruto e em seguida se afastou para que a carruagem partisse.

— Está muito calada, Ino. — Naruto constatou e virou a cabeça em sua direção. Ela estava sentada ao seu lado e olhava pela janela da carruagem. — Entrei em contato com Tori, ele me deu ótimas notícias sobre o avanço de nossa aliança.

Ino sorriu minimamente e concordou. Tori era o codinome de Neji na ANBU. Eles ainda estavam em território desprotegido, não poderiam se dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda e achar que estavam seguros em falar o que quisessem.

— Tudo parece bem, não é? — Ela perguntou de forma retórica. — Acho que estou me preocupando demais.

— Me fale o que é, confio no seu instinto.

— Não é instinto, Naruto. — Ela suspirou e depois olhou para ele. — Desculpe, Nanadaime-sama.

— Estamos sozinhos aqui dentro. — Naruto sorriu de forma ampla e animada. — O que mais pode acontecer? Outro boato sobre nós dois juntos?

Ino acabou rindo de verdade ao se lembrar da constrangedora falsa notícia de que espalharam para que uma das missões não fosse por água abaixo. Difícil mesmo foi explicar isso para Hinata, ainda que eles não mantivessem mais o namoro, Ino achava que não seria nada legal a melhor amiga sair com o ex da outra.

— É tarde demais se eu falar que jamais daria certo entre nós? — Ela disse, divertindo-se com a possibilidade de alguém estar ouvindo. Neji, ou quem sabe Sasuke.

— Eu sei que não faço seu tipo. — Naruto possuía uma aura divertida e contagiante, ainda assim, Ino sentia-se incomodada. Mas preferiu guardar seu incomodo para depois, quando estivessem em território seguro. — Eu sei que o seu tipo é mais pra alguém frio e distante, tipo o Sasuke.

— Ora, quem vê pensa que ele é assim tão temível. — Ino relaxou um pouco os ombros, estavam mais afastados dos terrenos do príncipe maluco.

— Tem razão, Sasuke parece aqueles cachorros, como chama? Pequenos e quando ficam nervosos começam a tremer.

— Não diga bobagens. — Ino gargalhou.

— Eu gosto de ver você sorrindo assim, muito melhor, não é? — Naruto a encarou novamente e Ino concordou, ficando um pouco aliviada.

A viagem de navio foi silenciosa e tranquila. Ino passou a maior parte do tempo na cabine, pensativa. Havia conquistado muitas coisas em sua vida, mas as custas de outras vidas. Para ser sincera com ela mesma, eram vidas que a colocaram em um jogo perigoso onde deveria escolher apenas um lado certo. Não era incomodo escolher a vida de pessoas que ela amava, ou membros da vila de Konoha. Mas do outro lado também havia vidas importantes, não era? Cada um acreditava que estava no lado certo.

Ao deixarem o navio, o silêncio continuou até que eles chegaram em uma vila chamada Hotaru. A hospedaria era pequena, mas aconchegante. Ambos foram direcionados para os dois quartos previamente solicitados e sugeriu que Ino descansasse, pois mais tarde eles teriam uma longa reunião.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Ino deparou-se com Sasuke deitado em um futon. Ele usava um quimono de algodão discreto e seus cabelos estavam molhados, denunciando o banho recém tomado.

O cheiro de Sasuke era tão agradável quando Ino o abraçou, precisava sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo e o beijo para tirar da cabeça a lembrança de Showa tocando-a.

Ino foi para o colo de Sasuke e sem demora removeu a roupa de seu corpo, assim como a peruca vermelha que a incomodava. Sasuke não a contestou, acariciando os cabelos loiros dela e distribuindo diversos beijos pelo seu pescoço, conforme apertava as suas coxas, fazendo-a mover sobre o membro já excitado.

Ino gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, os cabelos sedosos moviam-se conforme seu corpo se mexia sobre Sasuke. Ela o ordenou que a possuísse de uma vez e Sasuke prontamente a obedeceu, penetrando-a com vigor. Ino estava excitada o bastante para recebê-lo sem dificuldades, rebolando o quadril de forma lasciva, conforme gemia o nome de Sasuke.

Ele beijou e sugou o bico dos seios, fazendo com que Ino cravasse suas curtas unhas nas costas dele, sendo deitada em seguida no futon para ser novamente penetrada em uma sequência lenta e ritmada. O peso de Sasuke sobre seu corpo a deixava eufórica, ela o apertava nos músculos das costas com força, enquanto apertava os lábios e fechava os olhos deleitando-se com a sensação do prazer.

— Mais rápido. — Exigiu, com a voz embargada, enquanto abria mais as pernas para tê-lo novamente dentro de si. Os gemidos aumentaram e Sasuke a segurou com força pelo quadril quando gozou. Ino sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. — Uau.

Sasuke a beijou nos lábios e se deitou ao seu lado, puxando-a para um abraço que demorou apenas alguns minutos, até que Ino se levantou, necessitada de um banho. Sasuke a acompanhou no chuveiro, lavando suas costas com uma esponja e depois massageando os longos cabelos dela.

Enquanto a água caía em seu corpo, ela fechou os olhos e relaxou com as mãos de Sasuke acariciando sua cabeça.

— Você faz isso muito bem. — Ela disse, virando-se para o Uchiha. — Lava meu cabelo melhor do que eu.

— Sempre tive o cabelo ligeiramente grande, não é? — ele respondeu, alisando o dedo no rosto dela. — E toda a minha família, então é algo que aprendemos a fazer.

— Sim, é claro. — Ela moveu a cabeça. — Uchiha Sasuke é um grande ninja de sua época e lava cabelos como ninguém. — Ela sorriu, alegrando-se um pouco e sentindo o bom humor retornar. Aproveitando o momento, Ino iniciou um beijo que se prolongou e acabou tendo as costas coladas na parede do banheiro. Sasuke investia contra ela com força, o gemido preso na garganta enquanto a equilibrava em seus braços.

Ino estava em êxtase, sua mente afastou qualquer pensamento incomodo e ela se entregou a deliciosa sensação do prazer.


	6. Desvios da missão

Ela dormiu por algumas horas, até que foi acordada por Sasuke para que se arrumassem, a reunião seria realizada em breve e precisavam estar presentes. Mesmo um pouco sonolenta, a Yamanaka se levantou e vestiu uma das roupas que eram oferecidas como um presente de boas-vindas. A yukata era estampada com flores delicadas num tom esverdeado, contrastando com o loiro de seus cabelos.

Sasuke saiu do quarto e seguiu primeiro para a outra sala onde seria a reunião. Em seguida, Ino caminhou sem pressa pela hospedaria. O lugar era visitado por viajantes diversos, mas naquele fim de tarde estava fechada para a comitiva do Hokage de Konoha.

A porta se abriu e Neji apareceu no corredor, Ino estava prestes a entrar na sala.

— Ainda não começamos, estamos esperando um tradutor que Shikamaru enviou.

— Então não preciso entrar agora? — Ela perguntou, evitando o olhar do capitão.

— Não, mas se quiser, pode me acompanhar até a recepção, vou solicitar um pouco mais de chá. Ocorreu um pequeno desastre enquanto o Nanadaime discutia com Sasuke.

— Eles estão brigando exatamente por quê? — Ino não se surpreendeu, já que era algo muito comum dos dois.

— Sasuke retornou da missão sem avisá-lo. Mas nada que eles não pudessem resolver entre os dois.

Neji iniciou os passos na direção da recepção e Ino decidiu segui-lo. Ela se manteve em silencio e quando tudo estava resolvido, percebeu que Neji tomou um outro rumo, distante da sala que a reunião se realizava. Eles entraram em um dos quartos e pela organização milimétrica, só poderia ser o seu aposento naquela hospedaria.

O Hyuuga a direcionou até a varanda e eles se sentaram, o início da noite naquela região era sempre dotado de cores vibrantes, principalmente naquela época do ano. Ino observou o céu escurecendo em silêncio, até ouvir o capitão falar que também contemplava aquele horário.

— Me trouxe aqui para falar do tempo? — Ela perguntou e tombou a cabeça para o lado, o que fez seus cabelos escorregarem delicadamente pelo ombro.

— Não sou muito bom em iniciar uma conversa com teor íntimo, achei que constatar a beleza da noite seria um bom início. — ele respondeu, igualmente sério.

— Foi um ótimo quebra gelo, Neji. Obrigada por se preocupar com isso. — Ino virou novamente para o jardim diante da varanda.

— Durante a missão eu não pude deixar de ouvir algumas coisas pessoais. Não era a minha intenção violar sua privacidade, mas...

— Mas você estava com um comunicador ligado no meu ouvido, é normal. — Ela completou, sem qualquer incomodo. — Eu que deveria pedir desculpas pela quebra de protocolo durante a missão. Isso não vai se repetir, prometo.

— Ino, não é sobre isso a conversa. Eu não quero que pense que a vejo como uma mera ferramenta do nosso trabalho. — Neji se mantinha sentado com uma postura impecável, ele possuía aqueles grandes olhos perolados e uma beleza incomparável, era também inteligente e habilidoso em praticamente tudo o que se propunha a fazer. Talvez não tudo, alguns anos antes da guerra estourar de vez, a Yamanaka presenciou o que parecia ser quase impossível. Neji não possuía nenhuma coordenação motora para a dança.

Ele a procurou para que ajudasse a escolher um buquê de flores que seria presente para uma certa amiga de time, quando viu, já estavam nos fundos da floricultura, ensinando o Hyuuga a dançar para não fazer feio na festa que ele havia convidado Tenten.

Ino jamais se esqueceria da forma dura que Neji se movia, até que ele pegou o jeito. Ou pelo menos não a deixou cair no chão quando girou seu corpo e a segurou na cintura inclinando-a perfeitamente e retornando sem que Ino visse a cor do chão. Ele estava pronto para levar Tenten à festa e depois disso o segredo dos dois ficou nos fundos da floricultura.

— Você as vezes não se sente como se estivesse alimentando o jogo deles? — Ino olhou para os perolados de Neji, buscando entender se ele a compreendia. — Como se eles precisassem de nossa força como ninja e a usassem de desculpa para alcançar um poder inimaginável?

— Existe um ciclo, e esse ciclo de alguma forma é alimentado por todos nós. A paz não ocorre apenas porque desejamos, ela vem a partir de um cenário de sofrimento. A partir daí, luta-se para se alcançar a paz, pois se vê e sente na pele o que é viver sem ela.

— Com violência. — Ela falou. — Eles lutam pela paz com violência, digo, nós.

— Muitas vezes com violência. — Neji concordou. — Mas, algumas vezes, a mudança ocorre de outras formas. Naruto, por exemplo.

— Sim, mas ele também precisou usar a força dele e da Kyuubi para alcançar a suposta paz que vivemos. — Ino jogou a cabeça para trás, movimentando os cabelos. — Mas a vida de todos estavam em suas mãos, eu sei que faria o mesmo.

— Contudo, ter habilidades não justificaria utilizar a esmo.

— Correto.

— O que a incomoda? — Neji a olhava com serenidade, nada parecia abalá-lo.

— O príncipe Showa parecia tão cru em sua ideia de poder. Eu tenho medo de que um dia nós também possamos nos tornar cegos para o verdadeiro significado de ser shinobi e sabe, enlouquecer com o poder. — Ino vislumbrou um sorriso pequeno vindo de Neji. — Deve me achar problemática, como Shikamaru acredita que sou.

O fraco sorriso de Ino era muito mais uma válvula de escape do que de fato parecer contente com alguma coisa que dizia. E, claro, Shikamaru a resumia como problemática, entretanto, o amigo sempre a ouvia e no fim dizia uma ou duas frases que geralmente a fazia pensar.

— Não é muito diferente do que eu passei em meu Clã. A família principal seguia princípios que eu abomino até hoje. — Ele levou a mão à testa, onde a bandana ostentava o símbolo de Konoha, ocultando o selo marcado na pele. — O poder toma formas diversas, as vezes muito subjetiva, as vezes completamente dominadora e opressora. Eu acho que nunca venceremos esse temor, estaremos sempre lidando com um equilíbrio frágil em nossas mãos. E, falando nisso, somos seres humanos com defeitos. Mesmo nós achando que estamos fazendo o correto, para alguém a nossa forma de pensar não é certa. Isso vai variando na sociedade. Por exemplo, nosso primeiro Hokage lutou severas batalhas em prol da paz. Contudo, como podemos viver em paz quando o sangue de milhares dos nossos escorrem em nossos pés?

— Isso é de fato muito macabro de se pensar.

— Pensar na violência em busca de paz sempre tem seus prós e contra.

Ino se levantou de seu lugar e sentou-se ao lado de Neji, tomando-o pelo braço e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. O equilíbrio ao qual ele se referia era algo que todo o dia os ninjas lutavam, mesmo que de maneira inconsciente, para manter. Ino sabia que poderia haver beleza em meio a tempestade. Mas estar sozinho no mundo era muito mais complicado se não se deixar levar pelo outro lado obscuro.

Eles deixaram a varanda algum tempo depois e se juntaram a Sasuke e Naruto quando o tradutor enviado por Shikamaru chegou à hospedaria.

— Shinaru? Eu não sabia que trabalhava para a divisão de inteligência. — Ino falou, quando o viu entrar na sala. O rapaz possuía quinze anos e era primo de Shikamaru. Ela o conhecia muito bem, uma vez que o via sempre no Clã Nara desde que nasceu.

Shinaru Nara não era muito alto para sua idade, tinha cabelos castanhos e um olhar tão, ou mais, preguiçoso que o primo. Ao sentar-se na almofada ao lado de Ino, ele bocejou e todos ao redor da mesa constataram que a semelhança era incrível.

— Eu não trabalho lá, é um saco isso, mas meu primo me mandou nessa missão.

— Claro, você sempre foi muito bom em decodificar criptografias. — Ino comentou. — Isso quando não está dormindo na varanda. — Ela encheu o corpo com chá e serviu Shinaru. — Você provavelmente tem conhecimento da língua estrangeira, não é?

— O que exatamente eu preciso traduzir? — Ele perguntou, aceitando o chá. Com isso, Neji entregou os documentos e Shinaru leu com uma expressão entediada. — São contratos de serviços.

— Que tipo de serviço? — Naruto perguntou, inclinando o corpo mais para frente.

— De todos os tipos. — Ele colocou o primeiro documento em cima da mesa, enquanto Ino afastou os objetos para que os demais documentos fossem espalhados.

Explicou que alguns serviços eram simples como jardinagem e construção. Entretanto, alguns serviços tinham um significado dúbio, pois o idioma tratado compreendia diversos significados que precisaria de um contexto maior para ser compreendido.

— Diga alguns significados possíveis. — Sasuke pediu.

— Ao mesmo tempo que ele fala de contratar pessoas para segurança pode também ser um contrato para trabalho manual. Eu diria que isso é mais uma forma de burlar algum sistema interno.

— Você quer dizer que ele está roubando da própria família? — Naruto ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Shinaru.

— Sim, é possível. Veja que alguns gastos são compreensíveis. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, quem precisaria de quinhentas mil mudas dessas plantas em um arquipélago pequeno?

Shinaru apontou na direção do documento e Ino leu o trecho, embora não tivesse conhecimento daquele idioma, ela sabia muito bem o nome científico da planta.

— Essas plantas só podem ser cultivadas em territórios muito frios, elas não aguentam o calor e muito menos umidade. Não havia uma estufa para quinhentas mil mudas naquele arquipélago.

— Ele pode alegar que comprou para presentear. — Neji avaliou.

— Poderia dar todos os tipos de desculpas, não necessariamente que fosse utilizar. Precisamos de algo mais concreto. — Naruto apertou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Talvez isso ajude. — Shinaru continuou. — Aqui diz que o fornecedor se chama Akira Nozaka, da ilha Norte do arquipélago. É possível que ele tenha essa quantidade em sua disposição?

— Podemos verificar. — Neji se levantou. — Vou falar com minha equipe.

Assim que ele deixou a sala, Sasuke pegou os demais pergaminhos e os abriu para que Shinaru pudesse ler o mapa e as plantas copiadas.

— Esse lugar, eu conheço. — Os olhos de Shinaru cresceram e sua expressão parecia muito mais interessada no assunto. — É o extremo sul, depois do país do Mar. As montanhas geladas de Raiden.

— Raiden? Como aquele herói das histórias? — Naruto perguntou animado, Ino estreitou os olhos, não conhecia esse nome. Pelo menos não se lembrava naquele momento.

— Quem é Raiden? — Ino perguntou para o Nanadaime.

— Você não conhece Raiden? — Naruto soou quase ofensivo em sua direção. — Ele foi um grande explorador, o mais forte de todos os homens.

— Achei que Senju Hashirama fosse o mais forte. — Ino apoiou o queixo em sua mão, enquanto observava a excitação tomar conta do Hokage à sua frente.

— Não esse tipo de força. Ele não era um ninja, era um homem comum que explorou todos os países sozinho. — Naruto continuou dando exemplos dos feitos de Raiden, enquanto Ino virou-se para Sasuke.

— Você também conhecia esse tal Raiden?

Sasuke moveu a cabeça, em concordância.

— Sasuke também colecionava os cartões de Raiden. — Naruto revelou, dando uma risadinha.

— Que tipo de cartões? — Ino olhava para os dois. Enquanto Naruto ainda parecia animado, Sasuke virou o rosto não querendo falar sobre o assunto. — Shinaru, o que exatamente esse mapa quer dizer?

— É um mapa de reconhecimento territorial, não está muito exato, parece que foi modificado. Como se estivessem dando um novo panorama, uma construção.

— Por isso essa quantidade de mudas para plantar? Eles estão criando uma floresta? — Naruto passou as mãos nos cabelos. — Não podemos simplesmente levar isso ao conselho, eles vão rir da nossa cara.

— E quanto as armas? — Ino apontou. — Está claro que são de longo alcance. Ao menos existe uma ameaça.

— Eles podem dizer o mesmo sobre nós. — Sasuke ressaltou. — Está ficando cada vez mais claro que a existência dos países shinobis causam certas mudanças na forma dos outros governantes lidarem com a segurança de seus próprios territórios. Um lugar sem ninjas requer, primeiro de tudo, aliança com um país shinobi para receber proteção.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ino crispou os lábios, Sasuke tinha razão, e era essa uma das muitas coisas que possuía sua mente. — Os países com menos dinheiro não conseguem bancar a proteção que Konoha pode dar, somos uma elite cara, eu sei disso.

— Não posso simplesmente cancelar a missão. — Naruto falou incisivo. — Mas também não posso revelar que usamos o jutsu do Clã Yamanaka para obter essas informações, poderia colocar todas as alianças com países não shinobis em risco. Eles não confiariam mais em mim.

Naruto se levantou e Sasuke fez o mesmo, os dois iniciaram uma pequena discussão sobre o próximo passo a seguir, enquanto Shinaru deixava o mapa em cima da mesa e pegava uma tigela com uma porção de frango frito no óleo de gergelim.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh quem será essa pessoa nova? :x   
> A história é curta, eu escrevi em 2019.  
> Espero que deem uma chance, mesmo não sendo um casal popular.  
> Bjs


End file.
